Teenage Love Songs
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Part one of the Ema x Apollo love trilogy. Part of my EvilWaffles/16th birthday update collection. This is based on my When Was Your story. The relationship between teenage Apollo and Ema.
1. Chapter 1

Apollo Justice was a gifted boy. He had been able to skip a year and move straight into high school. Sure, it was a little strange, all the kids being bigger and older than him but he was sure he could bear with it. He was a month into his final year in junior high when he was pulled out and asked to go to high school. The day he started, well, it was two days until his birthday – his 14th birthday. While all the other children in his classes would be celebrating their 15th birthdays.

He was told he would stay out of the classes for a short while and he would have a lot of work to catch up on in this time. All of his old friends that had once known from his old school had separated and refused to be near him and his other friends were still at junior high…

It was his first day and he was told to navigate his way to his future science teacher – Mr Gilmore's class. He hoped the teacher would be nice, or at the very least understanding, thanks to a bad teacher the year before his science score was not quite the same as his other scores.  
"Um…sorry to interrupt." He peered nervously around the door. The room was full of seniors, mostly aged 16-17 years of age, Apollo figured.

"Ah, you must be Apollo. The very clever young boy." He urged the young Apollo into the room.

"Um…Thank you sir." Apollo stepped in.

"Oh my god! He's adorable!" A girl cried out near the back, a brawny boy next to her nudged her to be quiet.

"Well, Apollo. Can I help you?" The teacher, who was fairly young and seemed to be nice asked.

"Um…I…I came to get some work…"

"Sir!" A boy dressed in a shirt which was too big called out. "He looks too young to be in high school!"

"Why yes." The man answered the boy's question as he rooted through the draws of his desk. "This young man is only 13 years old."

"He's so adorable!" Another girl cried, this time closer to the front. He noticed her this time, short blonde hair which had tiny streaks of red and brown in, she was sat next to another girl who was looking at something on the desk. The only thing Apollo could see was a strange looking set of pink glasses on her head and a while lab coat. "Wait…if he's 13 then why is he here?"

"I…uh…skipped a year." Apollo responded nervously. The girl with the pink glasses looked up, he noticed a dull shine in her eyes.

"Oh wow!" The blonde girl giggled. "How do you like High school?"

"It's okay…" Apollo replied, his voice screeched a little.

"Your voice sounds strained." The girl with the pink glasses commented.

"Oh…" Apollo mumbled.

"I notice your science grades aren't quite up to par with the other grades you have. No worries, I shall assign you a student tutor to work with you until you catch up."

"Yes sir!" Apollo chirped.

Before Apollo left he caught one last look at the blonde girl and her friend. Her friend had brown hair and now those strange glasses were upon her face, her eyes shining beneath them.

-x-x-

It was his second day, between the fifth and sixth period he saw those two girls again. Some of the older senior boys were pushing him around, they knew he was a new piece of fresh meat to pick on. They had stolen his bag, because he was so small and they were so big and strong he could not get it back.

"Give me my bag!" He cried out. Another boy was holding him back.

"You boys leave him alone!" The blonde cried out. All turned to the source of the cry and Apollo could just see the tips of her hair.

"Make us Clara!" One of the boys taunted. She was not fazed.

"If you won't move I'll get my friend on you."

"The science geek?" The one holding Apollo's shoulders sniggered.

"Listen pal, how'd you like some Collinemycin on your faces?" The brunette threatened. For several tense seconds they stared at her dumbfounded.

Before dropping Apollo to the floor and fleeing.

"Is that even real?" Her friend asked.

"Yep, it's an antibiotic agent." The proud brunette declared.

Apollo struggled up to his feet. The brown haired girl took his bag and checked he wasn't hurt.

"You ok?" She asked as she handed him the bag.

"Yeah." He nodded weakly. "T-thanks…uh…"

"Ema." Her friend told him. "Her name's Ema."

"Thank you Ema. Thank you Clara." He smiled.

"Let us know if those boys pick on you again." Clara ruffled his hair before heading off down the hall. "Em? You coming?"

"Hm…yeah." For a few seconds she stayed in her place, looking him over.

"Em!"

"Let me know if you need anything" she whispered.

"Ok…" He nodded.

That girl, Ema. She was still wearing the white coat, and the pink glasses…Apollo thought she was a little strange.

That evening, as he waited in the parking lot for his foster brother, Kai to collect him (Kai was a senior in the same school – only he was in his final year) he noticed the brunette again. Or rather, she had noticed him. She had come up behind him, clutching books to her chest.

"Everything alright then?" She asked.

"Y-yes. Thanks." Just then, two cars pulled up. The first was a fancy black car – the kind worth a lot of cash, the second was Kai's familiar silver sports car.

"Yo squirt. Get in!" He called.

"Coming!" Apollo called. "Bye Ema." He bowed slightly. As Kai drove away he saw her get into the car that was parked in front of Kai's.

-x-x-

The following day, he decided he hated high school and that he wanted to die. An old friend of his, a once kind and gentle boy from the same school as him beat him up.

"Happy birthday." He spat. Ema had heard the sounds of Apollo's cries and rushed to investigate.

"Oh my god! You poor thing!" Ema cried out. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse's office." She helped him up and let him lean on her for support.

She helped him onto the bed in the office and took the seat beside him.

"What happened?" Ema asked.

"His idea of a…nngh…birthday present." Apollo was clearly in a lot of pain and he was clutching his chest.

"It's your birthday?" Ema asked, shocked and hurt that someone would do that to him. "My god…"

"Don't you worry young lady. I'll take care of your young friend." The nurse assured. "Can you tell me your name poppet?"

"A-Apollo Justice." He struggled through his gasps.

"Ah yes. The very clever young boy." She looked to Ema. "You, young miss, are Ema Skye are you not?"

"Yes ma'am." She nodded.

"You are missing science, your favourite lesson."

"Oh my!" Ema gasped. "So I am. Please take care of him for me." Apollo looked to her, his eyes were pleading for her to stay. "I'll be back soon." She whispered.

"It's ok." He groaned as the nurse started to remove his shirt.

"Hey Lana. It's me." Ema spoke into the cellphone as she made her way into class.

"Hi Em. Aren't you supposed to be in class now."

"I'm heading there; I had to take someone to the nurse's office…" She let her voice trail. "Sis, I need a favour."

"Sure sweetie."

"If Clara rings you, can you tell her you asked me to buy a birthday card for a colleague's kid or something?"

"What?" Lana was confused by the fast mumbling.

"Look. I want to give someone a birthday card but I don't want Clara to know who it's for. So if she calls you could you lie…?"

"Sure hon. I have to go now."

"...Sure. I can get one." Clara was more than happy to oblige. She had the day off – she was off timetable for a visit to a nearby career workshop she was interested in. "So you want a card for a boy, not a baby one but not a grown up one, so for someone about our age?"

"Yes." Ema was getting closer to the science classes now, she still held tight to the note the nurse had given her to explain her lateness.

"Well I'm all done at that college. So, wanna go out for some lunch? You have free period after our lunch break?"

"Sounds nice." Ema giggled. "Okay, I gotta go."

She sat through her science, busily taking notes from her experiment. As the bell rang she grabbed her notebook and backpack and made her way back to the nurse's office. Apollo was bandaged up when she returned. He looked a little better, he was sat on the bed doing some work.

"I'm keeping him here for the day." The nurse explained.

"Ah ok." She came and sat down by Apollo, picking up an algebra sheet – sure enough – the kid was smart, she could tell the answers were correct. "Hey Apollo, how you feeling?"

"I'm ok." He replied.

"Well, I figured I should check on you before I head out for lunch. Would you like me to get you anything from the cafeteria?"

"I'm not hungry." He replied, it was hardly a surprise considering the beating he had taken.

"A drink?"

"You couldn't get me a soda could you?" He asked, his voice no higher than a whisper.

"Sure, any flavour?"

"Lemonade if they have it." Apollo pointed to his jacket on the chair. "There's some money in my jacket there."

"No. It's ok." She smiled and left to get his soda.

"It appears you and her will get along fine." The nurse chuckled. "Let's take a look at that bandage shall we?" She carefully checked his bruised torso. "I'd keep the bandage on for a while, until you start to heal."

"Yes ma'am…" Apollo mumbled.

"That young lady seems to care about you." She chuckled.

"Yeah. She seems real nice."

Ema had returned with a bottle of lemonade for him and had taken some change from his pocket to cover it.

"I'll be back later on."

-x-x-

When she returned later, she came in to Apollo asleep, curled in a ball on the bed. He looked to be in considerable pain still and the events of the day had taken a toll on him.

"Hey." She prodded him gently.

"Hm?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Happy birthday." She whispered, handing him the card. He opened the envelope and read her message.

'I'm sorry this b-day had to suck for you. I know it's tough for you too. If you ever need any help with anything, let me know. Ema x'

"T-thanks. You didn't have to get me anything. I mean, I barely know you." Apollo smiled sincerely.

"I know. Who did this?"

"His name's Daniel Waterman." Apollo replied.

"I'm sure that's Clara's sister's boyfriend, or crush or whatever." Ema spoke to the air. "I hope you get better soon."


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't come in the next day. Ema explained to Clara what had happened and Clara in turn had gotten to do a little snooping with her younger sister who had only just started in the school. The following day, Apollo had re-appeared. Clara had spotted him coming in while she was waiting for Ema to arrive.

"He's here." Clara told her. "He's waiting inside I think."

"Apollo!" Ema called. She had taken quite a shine to him.

"Oh, hello Ema. Clara." He looked at the girl beside Clara curiously. She looked a lot like the older, more mature blond beside her but without the colourful hair.

"Apollo, this is my little sister Tara." Clara introduced.

"Hi."

"Hiya!" She chirped.

"She's in the same grade as you. I thought maybe you could use someone to talk to and all…" Clara continued.

"Pleased to meet you." Apollo smiled. He liked Tara, she was bubbly.

"Well, you're in normal lessons today aren't you?" Ema asked.

"That's right."

"Good luck to you." She smiled.

Tara turned out to be very funny and over the course of the day she brightened Apollo's mood in all his classes. He was suddenly happy to be at high school…

"Ah Ema." Mr Gilmore grabbed her arm as she passed in the hall. "I'd like to have a word with you. In my office."

"Of course sir." Ema looked to Clara.

"It's ok, I'll go meet Matt." Clara smiled.

"Can I help you?" Ema asked.

"That boy, Apollo."

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to be his tutor for science."

"M-me?"

"Well, you are the best student I have and you are more than capable." She thought for a while.

"I-I guess I could."

"I'll arrange it with him."

-x-x-

That night, Apollo returned home to the house he shared with the family who had adopted him to tell them about his new tutor. He told them that she would be round later in the evening to help him with his work. His foster mother Mary-sue was pleased and told him that he could use the dining table in the kitchen to do some studies. Mary-sue was once married, her husband had recently left and she had a son called Kai who was almost 18, a daughter called Leia who was 15, a daughter called Alyss who was 12 and of course, her foster son Apollo.

Apollo helped to clear the table and clean all the pots that night before rushing to grab a quick shower and grab his laptop and books for his studies.

*

Outside, Ema nervously pressed the doorbell. She hated visiting new people's houses, although Clara had assured her this was the right address. A woman came to the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a pleasant manner.

"Uh…yes. Is this Apollo Justice's house?"

"Yes, who's asking?"

"My name's Ema, Ema Skye. I'm Apollo's science tutor." Ema began nervously.

"Ah yes of course. Please do come in." She opened the door wider and allowed Ema through. "Please, take off your coat and shoes." Ema did just that. Placing her shoes beside the piles of trainers and high heels. She hung her lab-coat on a free hook and followed the woman into the house. "My name is Mary-sue by the way."

"Pleased to meet you." Ema smiled.

"Hold on a second and I will get Apollo for you, until then please go into the living room there and make yourself comfy."

"Thanks." Ema made her way into the small living room area, they had a decent sized television with a variety of channels. There were two leather couches, on one, a girl which seemed familiar to Ema was sprawled out, flicking through music channels. On the other was an older boy, maybe a year or two older than herself and there was a 12 year old sat by the coffee table with a pack of cookies.

"Well hello." The boy chuckled. "Hey there beautiful who might you be?"

"Ema…Ema Skye."

"Pleased to meet ya." He patted the seat beside him. "Take a seat."

"Your flirting won't work." She smiled in a sly way before sitting on the other side of the couch.

"So, what'cha here for?" The girl by the table asked.

"I'm here to see Apollo."

"Why?" The girl on the couch snapped.

"Because I'm his tutor." Ema bit back.

"Oh yeah, hey! I remember you, you were talking to Apollo the other day." Kai declared. "Yeah. He told me you took him to see the nurse when he got beat up. Thanks."

"Apollo! Your tutor's here!" She could hear who she assumed was Apollo's mother calling up the stairs. Apollo could be heard rushing down after.

"Sorry I'm late." He smiled, flustered.

"No problem."  
"We can work in the kitchen if you want." Apollo offered. She nodded and followed him.

Again the kitchen was a plain, simple room but it was much bigger than the living room with a very high tech kitchen area. She took a seat at the end of the table and Apollo took the one to the left of her.

"Ok so what would you like to study first? Biology, chemistry or physics?"

"Chemistry. It's my favourite."

"Mine too." Ema giggled. "Ok, so I'm going to go over basic stuff with you tonight."

"Alright." Apollo nodded. She pulled a book from her bag and opened it to the first page.

"I assume you know what this is?"

"Sure, it's a periodic table." Apollo smiled.

"Ok. Now tell me what's in the periodic table."

"Elements."

"What is an element?"

"A pure substance, it's 100% made of the same thing." Ema nodded, impressed.

"Ok, so I'm going to point at some of the elements you should know and I want you to tell me. So, we'll start with this one, what does the H mean?"

"Hydrogen."

"Correct. How about the C?"

"Carbon."

"Hm…how about this one, what is K?"

"Um…Potassium?"

"Well done." She smiled. Mary-sue padded in.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but perhaps you'd like a drink?"

"Yes please." Ema smiled.

"Would you like one Apollo?"

"Yes please, a cola if we've got some."

"We have diet."

"Can I have a diet cola too?" Ema asked. "Alright Apollo. Now, can you tell me what this one is, it's Na."

"I uh…" He tried to think of an element beginning with those letters.

"It's ok." Ema smiled. "This is sodium."

"Ah ok." Apollo nodded.

"How about this one? This is easy, what's O?"

"Oxygen!" Apollo declared happily.

"Thanks." Ema smiled at the lady who placed a can of pop and a glass in front of her.

"Thanks." Apollo chimed.

"Well done Apollo." Ema smiled.

She stayed for an hour before Clara collected her to take her home. In that hour she had covered some ground with Apollo. He was definitely clever and she agreed to come over after school on the following Friday.

-x-x-

School was a little easier for Apollo that second week. Tara was shaping up to be a good friend and Apollo was more relaxed, thanks to Ema, he understood everything in Mr Gilmore's science class now.

"Apollo. I can see you are doing well." Mr Gilmore commented near the end of the lesson.

"Thank you Mr Gilmore." Apollo smiled weakly. Tara nodded.

"Mr Gilmore's right. You're good."

"T-thanks."

"I trust your tutor is doing good?"

"Yes sir. Ema's a great tutor. She's coming over tonight to teach me too."

Ema was over at the house within half an hour of school ending. Mary-sue apologised, as Apollo was in the shower but told Ema she could wait in the living room with the others. That was when she noticed Leia's hatred for her.

"I don't see why Apollo needs a tutor." She bit.

"Because he needs one to catch up."

"But why you?" She snarled.

"What?"

"Hmph."

She was happier when she had moved to the kitchen with Apollo to study.

"Okay, so we're going to have a quick recap of last week first." She pointed to a few elements and he named them for her. "Ok, let's do some more work on the table."

"Ok!" Apollo smiled, in his old school he had hated science but Ema made it easy to understand and fun.

"Ok, so the columns of the table are called groups and the rows are called periods." He giggled. "_Real _mature." She chuckled rolling her eyes.

"S-sorry." Apollo blushed.

"Don't worry, some of the guys in my classes – who are sixteen or seventeen still giggle at that." She smiled softly. "Anyway, you'll be reminded of these every year for the next few years." She looked at the books. "Do you like biology?"

"Yeah, the animal side of things." Apollo shrugged.

"Ok. So lets cover some of that shall we?"

Mary-sue, who had gone into the kitchen to start preparing dinner glanced at the clock, Ema had been there for over an hour already. Her son was busily taking notes from what Ema was saying and he responded whenever she asked a question. A sound broke the pair's working.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've just got to take this." Ema smiled. "Can I step outside for a little while?"

"You seem to be doing well." Mary-sue commented as Apollo got up to help her.

"Thanks." He looked at what she was making – it was pasta night and tonight it looked like some spicy pasta – Apollo's favourite.

"Sorry about that." Ema sighed. "My sister called to say her boyfriend's hungry so she's starting dinner."

"Oh…so I guess you'll…" Apollo seemed to trail off on purpose.

"Oh no. I can stay a little longer. If that's ok of course. I'll get some food on the way home." Ema smiled to Mary-sue.

"You could stay here if you like." She suggested. "I always make more than enough."

"Oh…well then thank you. I'd like that." Ema nodded. "Apollo is something wrong?" He was holding his throat.

"My voice keeps going weird…" His voice changed pitch again.

"Maybe your voice is just breaking." Ema suggested. "It's nothing to worry about."

It turned out that Mary-sue was one hell of a cook.

-x-x-

It was the first day of December. By now, Apollo had settled and Tara had become his best friend. At lunch, he often sat with Clara and Ema as well as Clara's boyfriend Matt and of course, Clara's little sister Tara.

Ema had started to notice something new about Apollo. Gradually, he was coming out of his shell and she liked that. She also noticed his voice had deepened a considerable amount and he had grown a few inches. The main thing she noticed, however, was he was a little more muscular than before – during his gym lessons he would often go into the nearby fitness suite and do jogging on the treadmill along with some weightlifting.

"So, Ema." Clara chirped, cramming as much of the sandwich as she could into her mouth. "Can you come out tonight? Or is your sister making you stay home?"

"Well…tonight's Friday, I'm going to tutor Apollo." Ema replied.

"You can go out if you want." Apollo offered. Tara punched him in the arm and asked him to open her drink. "It's just one night."

"Oh no, it's fine if Ema's teaching." Clara winked at her boyfriend. "Do you think mom will let you stay over Matt?"

"Doubt it." Tara giggled.

"Can it Tara." Clara replied, hitting her with a potato chip.

"Guys!" Ema yelped. "Please." She giggled.

"No way! Mom can't let Matt stay!" Tara squealed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to!"

"Be careful Tara, I'll tell mom you fancy someone." She winked. "Jared!"

"S-shut up!" Tara blushed. "I don't fancy him!"

That evening as Clara and Matt left, arms linked with Tara trailing behind them they whispered to each other.

"Ema seems to look forward to Fridays."


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning, Ema was up bright and early to get ready to go shopping with Clara. Lana looked up from her morning coffee and paper.

"Strange to see you up before lunch." She looked at the clock. "Eight a.m. impressive."

"I'm going Christmas shopping!" Ema declared. "I'm gonna call Clara to check if she's still meeting me."

"Alright." Lana shrugged.

"Hello?" Clara answered sleepily.

"Hey Clara. Did you get to spend the night with Matt?"

"Mom put him in the spare room." Clara replied coldly. "What's up?"

"Are you still coming shopping?"

"Oh crap. That was today!?"

"Yes, why?"

"I promised Matt I'd go to the movies!" She whined. "Oh god…"

"Clara, we planned this weeks ago!" Ema whined.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. Can we go tomorrow?"

"Can't you go with Matt tomorrow?" Ema pleaded.

"I promised him Ema…please, I promise I'll come next week." Then the line went dead before Ema could argue.

"That didn't sound too good." Lana passed her science mad sister.

"She's double booked." Ema sighed. "Her boyfriend's taking her to the movies."

"Is there anyone else to go?"

"Well…maybe there is." Ema brightened. "I'll be right back!" She ran into her room, clearly this was a call she didn't want Lana to hear.

"H-Hello?" Apollo yawned down his cellphone.

"Hi Apollo. Sorry if I woke you." Ema said sheepishly.

"No problem." He said drearily as he sat up and reached for his lamp on the bedside table. "What's the matter? You sound upset."

"Well, you know how I was supposed to go shopping with Clara?"

"Uh-huh." Apollo rubbed his eyes. He wasn't used to getting up for at least another couple of hours.

"She's decided to go to the movies with Matt instead."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Apollo whispered. He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to say in this situation. "Well…I guess I could go…" Apollo yawned.

"Really?" That was what Ema was going to ask, still it sounded better if he offered.

"I was just gonna go out with Kai and hang out in the garage while he fixes his car, not that fun."

"Well, going shopping isn't that much better." Ema said honestly.

"I dunno, I need to start getting some stuff for Christmas…"

"Do you have any money?"

"No but I'm sure I can get some. I do some odd jobs for the neighbours and help out at the old folk's home, plus Kai owes me some money."

"Well, just to say thanks I'll take you for some food and a movie." Ema said softly.

"Thanks. But you don't have too." Apollo fell silent again.

"Something wrong?"

"Leia's coming." He whispered. "I have to go. She's probably going to rat me out."

"K, I'll call back in about an hour."

"Sure."

"Lana!" Ema called. "Lana!"

"Yes?" Her sister looked in on her now ecstatic sister.

"I'm still going out, my little student friend is coming."

"You're taking him? Huh, I thought you would have invited some other girls…I never understand how you work." Lana chuckled. "Oh well, do you have much money?"

"About fifty bucks. To get some presents."

"I'll give you something extra. You've been helping out a lot at the office."

-x-x-

"Mom! How come he gets to use _his _cellphone to make private secret phone calls?" Leia cried as Apollo padded down the stairs in the jogging bottoms and t-shirt he wore to bed. Leia, who was still in her pyjamas was clearly ratting him out.

"Because my dear, he's using his cellphone, _you _used Kai's cellphone. I still don't know what he was talking about either."

"I was talking to Ema." Apollo walked into the kitchen, the tiles chilling his bare feet. "She invited me to go Christmas shopping with her. Clara pulled out."

"And that's all?" Mary-sue asked – the way a concerned mother would.

"That's all." Apollo assured, twisting his golden bracelet on his wrist.

"You aren't lying." She chuckled. "You are a poor liar so I know you're not."

"So can I go?"

"Yes."

"Mom! That's not fair!" Leia called.

"Leia, I'm still going to let you out, and your friends can have your sleepover still."

"So!" She cried sulkily.

"Do you have any money Apollo?"

"I'm gonna go get the money Kai and the neighbours owe me."

"Let me know how much you have, I might give you some too. Make sure to get some nice prezzies for your friends and family."

"I will." Apollo assured.

He made his way back up the stairs, still hearing Leia moan. Apollo laughed to himself, Leia was going to the movies with a large group of her friends and then she was having a sleepover. Nobody else in the house enjoyed Leia's sleepovers, so Kai chose to stay at his girlfriend's house and Alyss at her aunt's. Unfortunately, Apollo hadn't been lucky enough to find somewhere to hide from the wrath of Leia's sleepovers.

He got dressed and tucked into the pancakes Mary-sue had made. Kai was not out of bed yet, so Apollo chose to gather the money from his neighbours.

In summer he would mow lawns, in winter shovel snow of driveways. He would walk dogs or pet-sit and he would even help some of the more elderly residents of his area by going shopping for them. In return he was paid every week by all the neighbours for his work. He cycled around the area and visited many of the houses. Gathering a total of thirty dollars from those who answered. He posted notices through other's mailboxes to say he would be collecting the money in the evening.

"Hey it's Ema." She giggled as Apollo answered his cellphone. "So are you coming?"

"Sure, I'm just getting some money from the jobs I do."

"How much do you have?"

"I should have about fifty bucks, maybe more if Kai gets up in time." Apollo replied, wheeling his bike up his driveway. He fiddled with the locks on his back gate. "When do you want me to meet you?"

"Are you ready?" She asked curiously.

"Not quite, I need a shower."

"Then my sister's just offered to take me to yours, I can come over for a little while. Will Mary-sue let me?"

"Hang on, I'll check." He left his bike against the wall by the backdoor and walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome back." Mary-sue smiled.

"Can Ema come here for a little while?" Apollo asked as sweetly as he could.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Ok, she says yes." Apollo laughed down the phone.

"Alright I'll see you soon."

He took the red notebook from his jeans pocket and flicked it open.

"How much did you get?"

"Thirty bucks, most people wouldn't answer – still in bed." He crossed off the names of those who had paid him in the notebook.

"Here's what Kai owes you, and a little extra from me." She pressed another thirty bucks in his hand. "Don't tell Leia, she's only getting enough for the movie and some food."

"Oh, Ema said she'd take me for dinner and a movie too…" Apollo smiled.

"A true gentleman wouldn't make her pay for both." Mary-sue winked.

"What are you?...oh, ok. I'll pay for the food then."

"Good boy."

"Can I grab a shower?"

"Leia's in the shower. You can use the one in my en-suite if you like." As Apollo turned to move towards the door they heard a tiny squeak and the sound of feet storming up the stairs. "Leia's been listening…" Mary-sue sighed. "Let's go see what she heard…"

"K, I'm gonna get a shower." Apollo ran upstairs and gathered a towel and a fresh change of clothes from his wardrobe. He thought he should look decent so chose a nice white t-shirt with a large black dragon in the center and a pair of jeans.

In the bathroom, he placed the clean clothes on top of the closed laundry bin and his towel on the radiator. He powered up the shower and closed the door. He opened the shower cubicle and stepped in, adjusting to its temperature.

-x-x-

"What did you hear?" She demanded sternly.

"Enough." The cold hearted Leia smiled. "Why does Apollo get more money than me?"

"Because he earns his keep." Mary-sue replied calmly.

"And I don't! I let the dog out."

"In the garden yes." Mary-sue looked up. "But that's _your _dog, you never feed him or walk him – Apollo does."

"I cook food."

"Don't pull that one." Mary-sue was getting irked by her daughter.

"Well! What does he do that I don't!"

"He washes pots, he does chores and he works in the neighbourhood. He even picked some parts up for Kai!"

"Well I want some more money!"

"Work for it then!" Her mother screamed back at her as loud as she had screamed.

A knock on the door stopped them.

"Get downstairs and wait in the kitchen." Mary-sue demanded. She then left to answer the door.

Ema looked much different than she did in her school clothes. Winter had hit hard now and fresh snow was falling. Ema was wrapped in a long black coat which was buttoned almost to the top. From the bottom of the coat you could just see the jeans she was wearing – a silver pattern like a spider web crawled up the legs of the blue denim. She was wearing sensible footwear – a pair of white trainers with a logo which Mary-sue recognised from Leia's clothes. Around her neck hung a black and white scarf and her hands were in woolly black gloves. A bag hung at her side – the chain connected to it was around her shoulder and on her head was a nice looking black hat. In one hand she clutched a paper bag (the kind you use as gift bags at Christmas) which was sealed with tape.

Leia, who was irritated to say the least, made her way across the hall to the bathroom. She opened the door quietly, the glass of the shower cubicle was fogged up and the radio was on, Apollo singing to the tune blearing out. She reached for the first item of clothing she could grab from on top of the basket – his shirt. She then closed the door and ran back to her room clutching her prize to her chest. _Sure this is childish, but oh well. _She then shoved the shirt under her pillows. She then made her way downstairs like her mother had asked.

"Ah Ema. Please come in." She stood aside to allow Ema into the small hallway. Ema removed her coat which had whitened a little from the snow. She then kicked her shoes off on the mat. Underneath her coat she was wearing a half-fastened jacket which was white with an eagle made from sparkly gems on. Underneath that Mary-sue could make out the top of a pattern on a grey t-shirt.

"Thanks for letting me come by Mary-sue." Ema smiled warmly.

"No problem. Please take a seat in the living room. Would you like a nice warm drink?"

"Mmm a tea would be lovely." Her cheeks flushed red from the sudden temperature change.

"Of course, I just have a little something to sort out first…" Ema nodded and took a seat on the plush leather couch. She could here some screaming and yelling which sounded like Leia and Mary-sue arguing in the kitchen.

-x-x-

Apollo powered the shower off. He wrapped the towel around his body and dried himself quickly and threw his boxer shorts on. He dried the excess water from his hair and began to comb his hair. He squirted some hair gel into his hand and worked it into the hair, forming the two brown stalks he always had. He quickly buttoned his jeans then reached for the shirt.

"Where did it…?" Apollo opened the laundry bin and checked around it – nothing. "Leia…" He growled under his breath. He knew she was back upstairs, he had heard the bedroom door slam.

"Thank you." Ema smiled warmly, taking the mug into her hands. "What's happening?"

"Oh, I gave Apollo more money than I gave Leia."

"Ah, sibling rivalry." Ema chuckled.

"Leia is a bit of a layabout, Apollo does chores so he earns more."

"Oh…here, before I forget. My sister told me to give you this." She handed her the bag. "It's a bottle of expensive red wine."

"Mom!" Apollo called out, storming into the living room. Ema squeaked a little and blushed, he was certainly working hard in the gym. "S-sorry." Apollo's cheeks were flushed too. "Mom. Leia stole my shirt! I can't find it anywhere."

"She's at it again." Mary-sue sighed. "Sit down Apollo, I'll get it."

"No, I'll head back up." Apollo pointed to the door. "Hi Ema."

"Apollo." Her blush had died a little.

His shirt was given back and he finished getting dressed. He rushed down the stairs – now fully dressed. Apollo took a seat beside Ema, who had drank her tea by now.

"Sorry about earlier." Apollo blushed, taking a seat on the other couch.

"You ready to go?" Ema asked.

"Yeah." Apollo put his money in his wallet and into his jeans pocket.

"Cool. I'll try not to keep him out too late." Ema assured Mary-sue.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating sooner! Will update this and the long awaited When Was Your? By the end of today – EvilWaffleS x**

To Ema's shock. Apollo quite enjoyed shopping with her, except when they were in clothing stores and she insisted on trying on clothes she had no intention of buying. The pair had already booked tickets for a movie – Ema's choice – a movie called 'Hiding the truth' – a teenage movie which covered a range of genres.

"I'm hungry." Apollo whined. "Wanna go to the Chinese buffet upstairs?" They were in the city's biggest mall.

"Sure." Both were carrying several bags each, Ema had bought gifts for Clara, Tara, Matt, her sister and her sister's boyfriend. Apollo had bought gifts for Kai, Alyss, Mary-sue and Tara.

Ema reached into her purse to pay but Apollo stopped her and paid instead.

"Thanks sweetie." Ema smiled. She got up first, filling her plate with as much as she could. Apollo went second, doing the same. The pair pigged out on two plates of food each and a desert between them.

They were casually strolling along, playfully pushing each other. That was when things went wrong, Leia was in the mall, coming out of the cinema with about 10 other girls.

"Uh-oh…" Apollo took a step behind Ema.

"You!" Leia screamed.

"What?" Ema and Apollo asked.

"Do you know how much trouble you got me in?"

"You shouldn't have stole my stuff!" Apollo cried. Leia went to strike Ema rather than him. Leia's friends realised and pulled her back, Apollo got between her and Ema.

"Leave them Lee." One of her friends choked out.

"Come on Ema." Apollo ushered Ema in the other direction.

They ended up in a nearby store. Ema was casually looking at some make-up at a nearby counter and Apollo was carefully watching to see if Leia would follow.

"I think she's gone." Apollo smiled.

"Good." Ema picked up some eye shadow and rubbed it on her skin. "Ew, horrible colour…"

"Hey Ema. What do you want from me for Christmas?" Apollo asked, he had forgotten about a gift for her.

"Um…I don't think there's anything I really want." Apollo sighed.

"C'mon Ema." He whined. "Let me get you something at least."

"You don't _need _to get me anything." Ema ruffled his hair. "Movie's gonna start soon." She checked her cellphone.

"Alright."

"Popcorn and a soda on me." Ema winked.

-x-x-

It was getting dark when they came out, to their dismay they had managed to get to the same movie as Leia and her friends, lucky Ema and Apollo had not been seen. She called her sister to collect them and offered to take Apollo to a nearby noodle store for some dinner. He nodded and followed her to a small noodle bar.

He had never mastered how to use chopsticks so Ema giggled when he failed. She handed him a plastic fork.

"Now try." She smiled.

"Uh…" He decided to give up on the chopsticks. He watched Ema as she picked up a piece of mushroom between the sticks and lifted it to her mouth in a graceful manner.

"Thanks for keeping me company today." Ema smiled warmly at him. "I enjoyed it."

"Same here." Apollo couldn't look her in the eyes now. "Does Clara do this to you often…I mean, ditch you for Matt."

"Sometimes." She shrugged. "I get annoyed when she does it. It's not just Matt either, it's all her exes."

"I guess you've done it to her with your boyfriend before though, right?" Apollo asked as he skewered some beef on the fork.

"What boyfriend?" Ema asked curiously. "I've never had one."

"Really?" _Why are you so surprised kid?_

"Yes, really. I guess seeing how much hurt some of Clara's boyfriends have caused her made me not want one." Ema sighed. "Besides, who'd want to date a science geek like me when they have the popular girls?"

"I don't like those cheerleaders." Apollo mumbled through eating. "I really want to rub their make-up off with baby wipes. See what they want to hide so bad." Ema burst out laughing.

"Yeah! That'd be funny." She glanced at her cellphone as it began to buzz. "My sister's here. Ready to head back?"

Apollo enjoyed meeting Lana. Lana in turn enjoyed meeting him. He climbed out from the fancy black car that he had seen Ema get into at school several times.

"Lana, can I just walk Apollo to the door?" Ema asked her sister politely.

"Hang on." Lana killed the ignition to the car. Apollo looked back. "Excuse me Apollo, would your family mind if I came too?"

"No, of course not." Apollo looked at Ema, who was looking at her sister in bewilderment.

"Come Ema." Lana climbed out her side and Ema scrambled from hers.

"Mom! I'm home!" Apollo called out. Mary-sue appeared from the kitchen.

"Ah, you have returned."

"I promised I wouldn't keep him out too late." Ema smiled broadly.

"Hm…nice place." Lana commented.

"Who is this?" Mary-sue asked politely.

"My name is Lana, I am Ema's big sister."

"I'm Mary-sue." She shook her hand.

"Thanks for letting your son keep Ema company today."

"No problem."

"Thanks Apollo. I enjoyed today."

"No probs." Apollo blushed.

"Well, we'd better be going." Ema smiled. "Come on Lana."

"Nice to meet you Apollo, nice to met you Mary-sue."

"Same to you Lana."

"Had a nice day?" Mary-sue asked, if Apollo had looked at her he would have noticed her broad grin.

"Yeah!" Apollo called as he gathered the bags in his arms and hid them under his bed in his room. He rushed back down the stairs. "Yeah, I had a great day! Man, I'm beat though." He flopped onto the couch, he was starting to nap already.

"Hm…a drink?"

"Na. I'm good." Apollo yawned.

He was so close to sleep when the rowdy sounds of Leia and her crew were roaring through the house.

"Hey!" She shook him violently.

"What? Get off!" He tried to shake her away.

"You're making the place look untidy!" She screamed.

"Fine!" He sat bolt upright. "Stay out of my room tonight! Got it?"

"Something wrong?" Their mother looked in.

"No." Apollo replied, making his way to the door and then into the kitchen. He rooted through the fridge to find something that was cold to drink.

"Apollo. Can you do me a favour?" Mary-sue took a seat beside him.

"Sure, let me guess – you want me to fetch some food for Leia and her rat pack?"

"Yeah…would you mind?" She sighed.

"How many are there?"

"Six, including her."

"There were more in town…" Apollo sighed.

"Huh?"

"They were in the same movie as me and Ema. There were about five more then." Apollo took the money from her hand. "What they after?"

"Here." She gave a list to him.

"Man, what _don't _they want?"

He made sure to take his cell when he left.

'Thanks loads for keeping me company. Had great fun! P.S. Lana seems to like you – you've got to be one hell of a guy to do that. Em x' She'd text him quickly.

He gathered the food in the basket and paid before he text back.

'Sweet. Man, I've got to put up with Leia and her friends tonight. Help me. I'm gonna nap x'

"Thanks."

"I'm napping." Apollo yawned. "Make sure they stay away from my room."

"Do you want food?"

"Na, I've eaten." Apollo mumbled sleepily. He took a bag of chips from the plastic bag. "This is mine."

-x-x-

_What…? What's happening?_

Apollo looked around him. "I'm dreaming…" The white light around him was swirling, making images. Familiar images.

"Happy birthday!" He felt someone spit at him, he was writhing in pain. In agony.

"You poor thing!"

The whole scene played out – Ema helping him to the nurse's office. Ema visiting him throughout the day. Ema giving him the birthday card.

"Give it back!" Ema and him squabbled in his kitchen. "Come on Polly!" She cried out, running behind him to grab the pot of fingerprint powder in his hands. He didn't understand why he enjoyed doing that so much.

More scenes played out…

-x-x-

"Apollo! Apollo!" Mary-sue shook him. "You need to wake up!"

"…nngh…" Apollo yawned. "W-what?"

"The girls said you're mumbling in your sleep. They're complaining."

"Oh man…" He groaned. "Alright." He glanced at the clock, 8.30…

He waited for Mary-sue to leave again.

"Why am I dreaming about her?" Apollo whispered to himself. "Why did I enjoy all those things so much…well…except being beaten up…" He pondered these questions for a moment before he suddenly realised the warm feeling in his stomach. He reached out for his cellphone, unsure what to else to do.

"Hello?" Kai, who was still with his girlfriend answered.

"Kai, thank god. It's Apollo." He whispered into the phone.

"Why you whispering?"

"I don't want Leia to hear…" He whispered. "Um…"

"What's up, you seem…nervous A."

"I…I need to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"How do you know you fancy someone?"

"W-what?" Kai choked out. "You think you what now?"

"I think I fancy someone…how do you know though?"

"Baby stop for a minute." Kai spoke to his girlfriend. In the distance Apollo could hear her whine. "It'll only be a minute baby. Hm…well I knew I fancied my lovely girl here because, well, I loved to be around her. I felt fucking amazing when I was near her." Faintly he could hear: Apollo's got a girl? "Na baby, he thinks he fancies someone."

"Hey!" His girlfriend could be heard now. "Apollo!"

"Hi Roseanne." Apollo blushed.

"I knew how I fancied Kai! I felt this warmth in my stomach when I was near him."

"Huh…that's…"

"Do you feel that now?"

"A little." Apollo replied honestly.

"So…who is it?"

"I…uh…"

"Aww, you've gone shy!" She giggled.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Say thanks to Kai for me." Apollo pressed the button his cellphone. "I…fancy her…?"

-x-x-

Ema had been drifting in and out of sleep in front of the television. Lana had disappeared a while ago. She glanced up at the clock, it was 9 in the evening now. She couldn't sleep for long, she was being plagued by dreams, by dreams she couldn't believe.

This time as she drifted between sleep and waking once more she dreamed off being at the movies earlier. Only this time, the scene was different. This time, Apollo was feeding her the popcorn…

She had never been a romanticist, you understand, so when she heard Apollo whispering sweet nothings into her ear she tensed at first. She then relaxed. She could hear the gentle rhythm of his breath.

"Ema…" He whispered against her ear. As he continued to whisper she turned crimson…

-x-x-

…And woke in fright.

"Em?" Lana glanced down at her.

"L-Lana!" Ema cried "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like you were having a dream. A nice dream though." Lana said softly. "Then you woke in a fright. You're bright red too."

"Oh…"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing." Ema sighed. "What time is it?"

"Twenty past nine." She smiled. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

"I'm sure."

"Oh?" Lana was cynical. "If you say so." She shrugged.

"My god…I…Apollo…" Ema's thoughts were as jumbled as her words. She snatched her cellphone.

'How you coping?' She text him.

'Got woken up from my nap. Leia's playing truth or dare, if her friends dare kiss me! Apollo x'


	5. Chapter 5

It was awkward as school now, more for Apollo than Ema. Clara seemed to pick up on the slight tinge to Apollo's cheeks when he was near her, one day she did confront him about it but he told her it was nothing. She noticed there was something much different about Ema that Friday.

"Em? Something up?" Clara asked as Ema thanked her sister on the phone.

"No." Ema looked down to her textbook and then at Mr Gilmore, who was just coming into class.

"Alright class. Experiment day!"

"Finally!" Clara declared. "We've been writing up the start of this report for two days!" She gathered the equipment and let Ema set it up. "Hm?" She flipped her cellphone open. "Tara…Jared asked her out!?"

"Good for her!" Ema smiled. Clara was not so impressed.

"But-?"

"Be happy for her Clara." Ema chuckled. She lit the Bunsen burner.

"Ema." Mr Gilmore was stood in front of her and Clara's desk.

"Yes sir?" She slid the goggles back up her head.

"A word please." He signalled for her to follow him.

"I'll hold ship here." Clara smiled.

"Thanks." Ema followed her teacher out to the corridor.

"Sir?" Ema seemed a little concerned, as if she was in trouble.

"You're not in trouble Miss Skye." He chuckled. "I need to speak to you about Apollo."

"Oh." Ema blushed a little.

"Are you blushing?" He questioned, making her redder. "Haha, anyhow, I'd like you to do an experiment with him – about yeast."

"Yeast?"

"Indeed, this is a simple experiment with some things you can buy from a grocery store. I got the things in so just stay behind after class and I'll give you the stuff."

"Is that all sir?" Ema asked.

"I want to congratulate you Ema." She looked from the floor to his face. "Apollo's grades in science are as high as the others, I have you to thank for this."

"Thank you." Ema smiled.

"A part of me feels he's grown on you." He opened the door. "After you Miss Skye."

-x-x-

_A part of me feels he's grown on you…_ her teacher's voice echoed. Even Clara's comments. _Why so red huh? Who are you looking at? _Or her sister: _You looked like you were having a dream. A nice dream though. Then you woke in fright and now you're bright red._

"This is stupid…" Ema mumbled to herself. "Even if I do like him…which I don't! I can't get with him…it's against the law of the high school!"

She set up the experiment with him, it was simple. Fill a small bottle with warm water, add some yeast and some sugar. Then stretch a balloon and fasten it over the top. Then leave it somewhere warm and it should inflate.

Ema's pencil slid off the desk.

"I'll get it!" Apollo and Ema both leant down to get it. Ema withdrew her hand from under his as it got close. He picked up the pencil and handed it to her. She blushed a little as she took the pencil.

There were other awkward moments. Lots of other awkward moments. Ema was on fire every time he touched her – even if accidently. Apollo couldn't look her in her eyes – something was captivating about them.

"Apollo I-" Ema had to ask, it was annoying her.

"What's up?"

"Apollo!" Leia burst in. Ema rose up and rushed out. "What did I do?"

"Ema!" He called out. "What the hell's the matter Leia?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" He pushed past. There was no sound from the front door slamming. Ema was still in his house.

"Yo Apollo!" Kai called down. "Who's in the bathroom?" Apollo rushed up the stairs.

"Ema?" He knocked on the door. "Everything ok?"

"W-what?" Ema called, splashing her face with water on the other side of the door. "Y-yeah! I'm fine. I'm fine."

"S-sure?" Apollo seemed much shyer again.

"Yeah." She unlocked the door and looked at the blushing boy. "You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine!" Apollo barked out.

"What's with that girl?" Kai whispered as she made her way back downstairs.

"I…I don't know." Apollo rushed down after her.

"Oh hey, the experiment should be done." Leia had scurried off and Mary-sue was now making food. Again it was pasta night – only this time they were having risotto for a change. Apollo took the bottle out from the airing cupboard.

"Hey it inflated!"

"That's right. Yeast is a living organism, which means that it respires and makes carbon dioxide – like us. Carbon dioxide has inflated this balloon. So we know that yeast is alive in this. "Ema pointed to the bottle. "Yeast is also what makes bread rise when you bake it."

"Really?"

"Yep." Ema looked to Mary-sue, about ready to serve the food.

"Are you staying Ema?"

"If I could." She smiled and took another plate down and filled it for Ema. "Oh Apollo, Tuesday's the start of the Christmas holiday, Me and Clara always go to town to watch a movie and have a meal to celebrate the weekend before. Matt's coming, Tara and Jared too…if he wants to come…and I wanted to know if you would?"

"Can I?" He pleaded with Mary-sue.

"Of course."

"Thanks mom!"

-x-x-

"I'll take Apollo home." Ema told the others. "I'll get Lana to pick us up."

"Alright." Clara shrugged. "Come on guys!" She guided the others away. "Call us Ema!"

"I will!" She called back. She called her sister and Mary-sue to ask for permission to stay out with Apollo for a little later.

"Wanna go to the park?" Apollo asked.

"Ok!" Ema followed Apollo through the city to the park. He felt that strange warmth he had experienced when he was dreaming of Ema – although that was nearly two weeks ago now.

"Hey Ema…I…" He didn't know how to ask her. He had been talking to Kai, asking for help on asking her – Kai knew it was Ema now and had promised not to mention it to anyone else. Ema walked closer to him, he'd grown a little again, now he was only a few inches smaller than her. It was cooling down, Apollo had noticed it too.

"Something wrong? You've gone all quiet." It seemed a little weird for her, she was walking through the park with 14 year old Apollo (although he did look older) and she was 16 – soon to be 17 (although she looked a little young).

"Huh? Oh…nothing…nothing…" Apollo mumbled.

_Ema, speak to him will you!?_

_Apollo…come on man…get it together. You can do this!_

They were by the lake by now.

"Ema…" Apollo whispered again.

"Yes Apollo?"

"I was thinking…well, you know you're the nicest person I met in school right?"

"Thank you Apollo." She sat down on a bench in front of the lake. Fireflies danced along the surface.

"Uh…I was thinking, could we be…more than friends?"

"Are you-?"

"Would you go out with me?" He blurted out.

"I…wow…" Ema was stunned.

"I-I don't expect an answer right away of course!" Apollo added quickly. "And I know there's an age gap and all…"

"Apollo."

"Huh?"

"Shut up." Ema chuckled. "You're rambling again."

"Oh…S-sorry."

There was a moment's silence between them.

"How long do I have to think about it?" She asked.

"A-as long as you want! However long you want!"

"You make me feel special, you know that?" She text her sister to pick them up. "You're the first guy who doesn't mind talking with me outside of a class."

"What about Matt?"

"He only talks to me because of Clara."

"Oh…"

"He wants to get in Clara's pants." She added. "I think he thinks she's still a virgin."

"Is she?"

"No. She tells me these things." Ema shrugged. "Don't tell her I told you though."

The silence in the car on the way to Apollo's gave Ema a chance to think. She couldn't deny she wanted him, wanted him more than anyone else. She wanted him to be in love with her. But he was young, as new to the dating scene as she was. Would the law of the high school allow her to date a boy three years younger than herself, or would she be considered a cradle snatcher or worse a paedophile.

Apollo thanked Lana and wished Ema a good night before heading back into the warmth of his house.

"Ah, there you are Apollo." Kai pulled Apollo into the door. "Did you ask?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she say?"

"She hasn't given me the answer yet, I told her she could have as long as she wants to think." Apollo replied, a bright smile on his face.

"Good boy! When you gonna tell the others?"

"I'm not. Until I know Ema's answer."

-x-x-

"What's with you?" Lana asked. "You seem like you're thinking. A lot."

"Huh…oh it's nothing."

"Don't lie." She looked at Ema's shocked face in the mirror. "I work in law Ema, you've got to be good at picking out lies."

"Well, I think someone asked me out earlier…"

"What!?" She slammed the breaks on the car.

"Lana!" Ema squealed.

"You've been asked out? By who?"

"By Apollo…"

"The little kid?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"He's a lovely boy, Em. Are you worried about the age difference?"

"Wait? You'd let me…?"

"Yes. Like I said, he's a lovely boy."

The following Monday was the final day of school before Christmas break began.

"He did what now?"

"He asked me…" Ema mumbled.

"So what did you say!?"

"I don't know what to say. Isn't it wrong for me to date Apollo…I mean, he's a lot younger than me."

"I don't know. Trust your feelings, forget what we think."

"But I…" Ema looked around, people in this school could be cruel.

"Don't you know the laws of high school yet?" Tara asked.

"Laws of high school?" Apollo repeated confused.

"Well…they're sort of rules. Things people here in high school feel should be followed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well…don't you think Ema will be hated? She'll be dating a younger boy. The youngest person in the school."

"I know Tara…I know." Apollo whispered, he knew this was the worst part of asking Ema to go out with him. "It's just…I can't control how I feel." Tara just sat there quietly now.

-x-x-

"Apollo!" Ema just managed to catch him before he left.

"Ema!" He turned back around, closing the door to Kai's car. Kai just smiled inside.

"I…"

"I know people might hate you for dating me…so if you say no…"

"No! Apollo! No! I want to go out with you!"

"You what?" Apollo looked her squarely in the eyes.

"I want to go out with you. I want to say yes."

"You mean you'll do it?"

"Yes!" Ema was at the point of tears, she wrapped her arms around Apollo. "I don't care what people think Apollo!"

"Ema!" Apollo cried in delight.

"I'll call you tonight." She squealed.

"Yeah." Lana sounded the horn in her car.

"I…I've gotta go." They broke apart, speaking at the exact same time.

"Hm…what was that then?" Lana asked.

"I said yes." Ema smiled. "I said yes, despite what everyone will think of me now!"

"That's my girl Em! So, when are you going on a date?"

"I..uh…" Ema blushed. "I don't know."

"Call him tonight then." Lana smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello?" It was Leia, the one person Ema didn't want to answer the phone.

"I'm looking for Apollo."

"Oh. It's you." She hissed. "Be quick. I'm expecting a phone call. Apollo!"

"Give me that!" Apollo wrestled the phone from her. "Hello."

"Hey." Ema brightened up. "I wanted to invite you to a movie!"

"When?" Apollo asked excited.

"Well…how about tomorrow night?"

"Hold on." Apollo was being prodded in the back by Mary-sue. "Can I go out tomorrow night?"

"You have to go to dinner with Leia and her friends. It's her birthday tomorrow."

"Is her boyfriend coming?" Apollo groaned.

"Yes."

"Aargh!" Apollo screeched. "Sorry Ema. Leia's b-day tomorrow, forced family time."

"Ah ok. How about tonight?"

"I…uh…I think you might need to ask Mary-sue…"

"Ask me what?" She asked behind him.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Ema chuckled. "Alright give her the phone."

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Ema. Ema Skye."

"Ah how are you?" Mary-sue asked politely.

"I'm good thank you, and you?"

"The same. What do you need to ask me?"

"Would you mind if Apollo and I went to the movies tonight?"

"No, no not at all." She smiled warmly. "I'll pass you back to Apollo."

"Thanks mom." Apollo pressed the phone back to his ear. "So when do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll get Lana to bring me over in about an hour and a half. I'll book tickets online, what would you like to see?"

"Um…how about Spirit City? I think you'd like that too."

"My god! That's on! Yeah! We'll see that!" Ema squealed excited.

"Alright. See you later!"

They clambered from Lana's car.

"Thanks Lana!" They called as they made their way up to the movie theatre, hand in hand.

"Hey Ema…can't you drive?" Apollo asked as they stood in the queue for popcorn.

"Yeah, it's just…I don't like driving…" She whispered.

"Oh…" Apollo noticed it was something she wouldn't talk about, just by the way she spoke.

"Here." She brightened up again as she handed him the diet cola and bag of skittles. She took the popcorn.

The movie frightened Ema. She was terrified of clowns. She was hugging into Apollo's chest.

"Shh, shh. It's not gonna hurt you. I'm here." Apollo hugged her. As the clowns disappeared she sat back up, tapping Apollo's hand and whispered to open his mouth. He felt as she fed him popcorn, one piece at a time.

"Excuse me." A young woman, probably in her mid-twenties stood before the young boy and his girlfriend.

"Yes?"

"I have to say you are a very cute couple." She smiled.

"Thank you." Ema and Apollo giggled, sharing the Skittles between them.

"Alright. I'll come over after you've had dinner tomorrow, ok baby?" Ema hugged him.

"Yeah. I'll see you later…" He blushed, giving her one final hug.

-x-x-

The following morning, Lana had driven Ema to Apollo's to drop off Christmas gifts. She had promised to call Apollo later.

"Look A, I'd much rather have the day with my girl too. But Leia _is _our sister." Kai glanced at Apollo, who was also getting ready.

"I know, but Leia _had _to invite her boyfriend and her mates."

"Yeah I hate them too. Especially him, he seems…well, like I did a few years ago…"

"Horny?" Apollo asked.

"Damn. I wasn't that bad was I?"

"You could be." Apollo smiled.

-x-x-

"I know but I felt like such an idiot!" Apollo cried.

"Why baby?" Ema asked.

"Well, you imagine shouting 'Dude, quit making love to your hand' in the middle of a restaurant. Getting all the people staring at you and your sister's boyfriend, then having your sister slap you stupid."

"What!?"

"Everyone else found it funny!" Apollo cried, nursing the sore wound on his cheek.

"Are you all right?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, now, Kai's gone out and I have to sleep in his room and Leia's boyfriend gets to stay in mine."

"Why are you in Kai's room? Why can't he stay in there?"

"I dunno…mum told me something along the lines of 'there are some things of Kai's I would rather Carl didn't find…' then she said 'let him stay in your room. This can be your way of making it up to him'."

"Some…things? Like what?"

"I dunno? Pornos?"

"Hehe." Ema giggled, there was a sound like splashing water.

"Are you in the bath?" Apollo asked as he began to search through his brother's drawers.

"Yeah...?" Ema giggled.

"Man, I wish you were here to keep me company…" Apollo whispered.

"I wish I could keep you company too baby…" Apollo opened the next drawer, inside was a collection of magazines – mainly about cars and bikes – then there was a book Apollo had never seen before. An adult magazine. "Something wrong baby?"

"Huh? Oh no. No…" He shoved it back under the other mags.

"Apollo. I need you to listen. Keep an eye on Carl. Do you know his big brother?"

"No…"

"He's the guy Clara lost her virginity to. Please, for gods sake Apollo watch Carl around your sister, he's just like his big bro."

"…Alright…" Apollo noticed the seriousness in Ema's tone.

-x-x-

Over the holiday, they dated several more times, had spent time together at Clara's new year party, had been out around the city with each other and had enjoyed every moment they spent together.

"Hey." Ema was dressed in the clothing Apollo remembered from the day he met her, the same blue skirt and waistcoat, the same red bow, the white lab coat with the funny pin on it and the same boots. Apollo rushed out, wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

It was strange, since Christmas day, the temperature had increased daily so know it was a spring-time temperature in mid January. She and he had agreed to walk to and from school together now. Apollo waved goodbye to his family and took Ema's hand.

"I'm kinda dreading today Apollo…" She whispered.

"Why?" Apollo asked, squeezing her hand gently.

"Well…if people found out about me and you…they might…well…"

"Ema. It shouldn't matter to you what others think. Me, your family and friends will still love you."

"Aww that's so sweet." She pushed him gently.

"There they are!" They heard Tara call. Clara rushed forward and grabbed Ema, pulling her from Apollo's grasp. Tara and the calm and collected Jared ran up to Apollo.

"Apollo!" Tara called.

"H-hey Tara! Hey Jared!" Apollo smiled. "Nice Christmas?"

"Yeah!" Tara squealed.

"...So…" Clara seemed to want to question Apollo and Ema.

"So what?" They asked mockingly.

"So…been on any dates of course!" Clara declared.

"I'll tell you inside." Ema smiled as the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch baby." She hugged Apollo quickly.

"Bye Em." Apollo followed Tara and Jared into the building.

"So! Where have you been?" Clara asked as she and Ema took their usual seats at their desk in science.

"You mean on a date?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, we went to the movies the night I said yes, then we went out to the mall and all that stuff, and we went to dinner."

"Is he a good kisser?" Clara asked curiously.

"I…I wouldn't know. We haven't kissed yet."

Mr Gilmore made his way into the class.

"Good morning class, good to see at least _some _of you know when we're supposed to be back." He looked around the half empty class. "Like the rest you, I too wish it was still the holiday."

Ema was absent-mindedly doodling random things about Apollo on and in her notebook, luckily nobody had noticed.

-x-x-

"Hey what's that?" Mr Gilmore took the notebook from the cheerleader's hands. He ushered her and her friends out the classroom before glancing at the pink notebook with several doodles, scientific formulas, chemical symbols and animals on the cover. "This is Ema's…" He gently flipped the book open. "Let's see…" He kept turning the pages. "Ema and Apollo…huh, didn't see that one coming." He closed the book, all the doodles about Apollo suddenly becoming more apparent. "Well, well. I sure hope those girls didn't notice…" He slipped it into his drawer, he would see her at dinner, he could return in then.

Lunch quickly came. Ema excused herself, taking Apollo with her.

"Hey Em…" Apollo looked at her bag. "…Where's your notebook?"

"My what?" Ema started to search through her bag. "Oh shit…" Ema sobbed. "Oh god, now they'll all know I date you!"

"It's alright. We'll find it!" Apollo declared, taking her hand. "I promise."

"Ah Ema!" Mr Gilmore seemed out of breath, both of the kids noticed. "Apollo too!"

"Yes?"

"Here. You left this in class." He puffed, holding her notebook out.

"Thank you!" Ema snatched it into her arms. "Did anyone else read it?"

"That's the thing…someone picked it up and I took it off them. You need to come inside…"

"What?" Apollo checked his phone, there was a text from Tara – telling him to go inside. Ema checked her phone too – a similar one from Clara.

"Hey Tara, it's Apollo. What's going on?...We're outside, can you see Mr Gilmore? Well, we're with him." He looked across the field. "Alright, you gonna come over?"

"You need to come inside Ema." Clara and Tara and their boyfriends were panting.

"Ok." Ema stood up, sliding her notebook into her bag. She followed Mr Gilmore and the others. Apollo walked alongside her.

Inside, she tore one of the many posters from the wall.

"P-Paedophile!?" Ema cried.

"What!?" Apollo pulled the poster from her hand. When he turned to speak to her she had already ran for it. Being followed by the mocking taunts of the other students in the school.

"Ema! Wait!" He looked between Tara and Clara, then to Mr Gilmore.

"Go on kid, you've got me next anyway." Apollo nodded and rushed off after her.

"It's not fair!" Ema cried into Apollo's chest.

"I know it's not. But like I said, I love you still, nothing's going to change that." They were sat on the seats at the football stadium. "We're going to sort it. We're going to stop them from doing this. You're not breaking the law or anything!"

"I know, I know." She looked up. Apollo wiped all the stray tears and make-up from her eyes.

"We'll be this week's news. Someone else will be next week. This is high school Em!"

"Yeah!" Ema sniffled.

-x-x-

They struggled, people attacked Apollo and many verbally abused Ema. However, a few days later – it stopped. Later in the day, they discovered why – the star of the football team had been attacked by three people – he would be lucky if he ever walked again.

"Tara, you don't sit near Apollo in maths do you?" Ema got Tara and Jared alone.

"No."

"Here, give this to Apollo, pass it through the class." Ema handed her a note typed on a computer. Tara nodded.

When Apollo received the note he made sure Miss Key – the teacher – was nowhere near him. 'Meet me in the janitor's closet at lunch x' Apollo turned round, glancing at the people in the back row. He thought it was a trick, probably from one of the popular girls in the back or from one of the…less than pretty girls desperate for a kiss. Still, he folded the note and slid it into his pocket.

The janitor's closet wasn't far from Apollo's maths class. He stood by the door, a little confused as to what to do. He waited for ten minutes, as he made to walk away he felt an arm pull him into the door.

"What the hell!?" He felt a hand over his mouth.

"Shh, it's Ema." He spun around, his girlfriend was smiling brightly.

"Em!" He declared. "What's wrong?" It was cramped in the closet.

"Nothing, I just wanted some alone time with you."

Sure enough, they sat together, Ema in Apollo's arms just talking. They didn't want the bell to ring, when it did. Ema moved her head on Apollo's shoulder.

"Aargh, I don't want to move!" Ema whined.

"Me neither." Apollo whispered.

He hadn't expected Ema to kiss him. She kissed his lips tenderly and quickly before climbing off his lap and after checking nobody saw them, made her way to the next lesson.

Their first kiss. Just as good as they'd hoped…


	7. Chapter 7

"Heey!" Apollo screamed down the phone.

"Apollo!" Ema giggled.

Three months had passed, in those three months Ema and Apollo had become almost inseparable and did everything together.

"So, are you still coming over?" Ema asked excitedly. "Please say yes, the sleepovers not going to be fun without you!"

"Of course I am! I'm not going to pass up a weekend with you am I?"

"Aww, I love you! You're the best!"

"I love you too." Apollo chimed. "So, tomorrow night about eight, right?"

"Yeah, remember tomorrow night's the sleepover, then it's just me and you together!"

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Apollo smiled.

"WHAT!" The scream echoed through the whole house.

"What was that?" Ema asked alarmed.

"I think it was my mom. Can I call you back baby?"

"Sure, love ya!"

"Love you too." Apollo closed his cellphone.

"What the hell _was _that?" A half dressed Kai emerged from his room in only his boxers. "Did you hear that Apollo?"

"It sounded like mom…" He could still hear her yelling.

"I'm not sure! I'm not sure!" A girl sobbed.

"That's Leia…aww man what's she done this time! Just when I was about to…" He suddenly remembered Apollo was with him. "…Never mind." He opened the door to his room. "Sorry baby, gotta go check it out." Apollo heard Kai's girlfriend whine. "I know, I know, you can start without me right?"

Kai went ahead first (once he'd bothered to put a pair of jeans on). He was followed by Apollo and a very frightened Alyss who clung to Apollo's hand for security. Kai knew the screams were coming from the kitchen. When he opened the door he was met by a scene.

Leia's head was I her arms, sobbing and screeching. Near the counter stood their mother, shaking violently, holding a pan of hot water to start their dinner.

"Mom! Mom! Put the pan down!" His mother's body was rigid as he ran behind her to try and get her to lower the pan. He eventually managed to get her to lower it to the counter. "Apollo, you and Alyss take mom into the living room."

"Mom, what's happening? You're scaring us!" Alyss cried. His mother was in tears and all Apollo and Alyss could do was hold her.

"Leia's in her room, what the hell's happening?" Kai demanded.

"How could she…do…that…" His mother was distant. "I…I need you all out of the house tonight…I'm sorry…"

"Why?" Apollo asked.

"You've just got to leave. Please." She took a deep breath and dried her eyes. "K-Kai, go to Roseanne's, Apollo go to Ema's. Alyss will you go to aunt Paula's for me sweetie?"

"I'll see if we can arrange it." Kai smiled softly.

"I-I need to lie down. I'm sorry, I love you…"

-x-x-

"Look, I'm not sure what's going on but whatever it is…it's big. Are you sure you don't mind him staying?" Kai asked.

"No, of course not." Lana replied. "It's no problem, do you need me to get him?"

"No, it's fine. He says you only live a few blocks away from out aunt. I can drop him off."

"Alright then."

"Thank you so much. You're a very understanding lady." Kai laughed to himself.

-x-x-

"Who was that?" Ema asked as she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in her blue bathrobe.

"Get dressed Ema, you're having a visitor." Lana replaced the phone on its stand.

"Who?"

"Apollo. Something's gone off at his house and he's going to stay with us tonight."

"Yay! Does your boyfriend know Apollo's coming?"

"Na, but I'll talk him round." She smiled warmly.

"Are you sure, I mean…you said you and your boyfriend spent the night together tonight then my friends and Apollo can stay over the weekend."

"You let me worry about him, remember to make an impression tonight, you're meeting my boyfriend for the first time."

-x-x-

"Ema!" Apollo ran into her arms, she pressed her lips to his and broke apart as Lana appeared behind her.

"Thanks for this Miss Skye." Kai appeared at the door.

"Do you have any idea what's happening then?"

"Since it involves Leia, no I can't be sure." Kai went quiet. "I have an idea but I won't speak up until I'm sure. As soon as I find out I'll let you know ok, Apollo?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

"Be good. No funny business." He winked. Ema scowled at him.

"Just kidding." He joked. "Well, I'll be off."

-x-x-

Despite Lana's warnings not to Ema had decided to sneak into the spare room to spend the night with Apollo (her sister had insisted they couldn't share a room – which they understood).

"Apollo…" She prodded his arm.

"Mmm?" Apollo groaned. "What's up Em?"

"Shift up some." She nudged him.

"…K…" He shifted across the bed and she crawled alongside him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." She hugged against him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"What did you think of Lana's boyfriend?" Apollo whispered, remembering her reaction.

"I can't believe she's dating Edgeworth when Jake fancies her!" She whimpered.

"He sure didn't seem to like me…" He whispered.

"I think he's just shocked I date a younger guy." She was much more comfortable in Apollo's arms than in her own bed.

-x-x-

"Ema?" Lana glanced into her room. "Grr, I told you not to!" She swung the door to Apollo's room open. She was furious but when she saw both were still fully dressed and that her sister was more comfortable and relaxed than any other night. "Kids!" She called. Apollo woke shocked first.

"Mornin'…" Apollo groaned.

"Good morning Apollo, any reason why my sister is asleep in your bed?"

"Ask her…" She woke now, picking herself up off his arm.

"Ema, what did I say last night?"

"Sorry…" She whispered.

-x-x-

"Ema, you did promise not to go in his room." Lana handed her the glass of orange juice.

"I know, I know, but my nightmares…they didn't happen when I was asleep next to Apollo."

"You're still having that nightmare?"

"…Yeah…"

"I guess that's good then." Edgeworth emerged from Lana's room.

"Morning all."

"I thought he went home." Ema whispered.

"He thought Apollo went home…" Lana whispered back. "This is going to be fun huh?"

-x-x-

Out on the grass at lunchtime Ema and all her friends and of course Apollo were happily eaten the picnic everyone had prepared. Ema had bought some chocolate brownies and cakes Apollo, Lana and her had made the night before. Clara and Tara had bought some pastries and sandwiches their parents had made at their bakery. Clara's boyfriend and Jared bought crisps, fizzy pop and chocolates.

"Pardon me, may I join you?" A voice asked as a shadow overcast the group. Apollo looked up to be met by his elder brother Kai. Ema, who was lounging in Apollo's arms smiled at him.

"Hey, who are you?" Tara and Jared asked.

"You're Kai…right? Apollo's brother?" Clara asked.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kai is _your _brother!" Clara's boyfriend asked shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, any sportsman in this school aspires to be you. You're the best sportsman this school has ever had!" The boy declared.

"Nice to see I'm a legacy. May I join you?"

"Sure." Clara told her boyfriend to nudge up.

"Brownie?" Ema offered the tray of chocolate brownies to him.

"Yum, thank you." He took a bite of the brownie before remembering why he had come over. "Oh…yeah! That's right, I found out what happened yesterday."

"Really? What?" Ema and Apollo asked shocked.

"Leia…she's…ach…she's pregnant." Apollo tensed and Ema could feel it as his entire body went rigid.

"No…"


	8. Moving the relationship on

"Hi! We're here for the sleepover!" Clara called out.

"Of course Clara, come on in." Lana stepped to the side.

"Ema! Where are you?" She called out as she stepped in, followed by her boyfriend and sister. In Ema's bedroom she had wrestled Apollo down on the bed and began to make out with him. He shifted so his whole body was on the bed and pulled her with her.

"Ema!" Clara and Tara called.

"They can wait." She whispered in his ear. That was until she heard someone pulling the handle of her door. She rolled off of him and sat up lightning quick.

"There you are! Whoa, did I walk in on something? You're bright red." Clara giggled.

"No, no not at all!" Ema glanced over her shoulder to Apollo who smiled.

They left the room and he checked his cellphone, to see if Kai had text back. No luck. Apollo then got up and followed.

-x-x-

Clara's boyfriend Matt shared the spare room with Apollo and the girls camped out in Ema's room.

"Yo Apollo." Apollo looked down at Matt.

"Yeah?"

"How long you and Ema been dating?"

"Six months now."

"That long?" Matt laughed to himself. "Doesn't seem that long. So…" He climbed up onto the bed and took a seat beside him. "Have you…" He whispered in Apollo's ear.

In the next room Ema and Clara were sat cross legged on the bed in their pyjamas, Tara was sat in Ema's computer chair.

"You and Apollo have been going out for what? Six months maybe?"

"Yep." Ema was hugging a pillow.

"Can I ask you something in seriousness?"

"Sure."

"Tara, cover your ears for me sweetie." Tara looked on trying to lip read what Clara was saying to Ema.

-x-x-

"No." Apollo replied honestly.

"For real? Why?"

"I don't wanna rush her and with…with what happened to my sister it deterred me even more."

"Your sister, her boyfriends the brother to Clara's ex right?"

"Yeah..."

"Clara's ex had no idea how to use condoms so I doubt he does." Matt shrugged.

"My sister does though. Anyway back to the conversation…"

"Oh yeah so how come?"

"I told you, I don't want to rush her."

"Come on…that's not all." He nudged Apollo.

"Well maybe…"

"No we haven't." Ema replied.

"Oh my god! Why not honey?"

"I guess we just don't feel ready." Ema smiled. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"But you two love each other so much!"

"I know, I know but neither of us _really _know what to do."

"Honey, I've done it a lot of times and I'm still clueless." Clara smiled and both the girls giggled. "It kinda seals the deal that you love each other…no wait…that sounds wrong. You know

what I mean though right?"

"Sure." Ema nodded.

-x-x-

"Lana…" Ema had gotten up earlier than anyone else. She was nervous about asking this. "Would you be mad if…" She turned pink and had to whisper the end of the question in her sister's ear.

"You're not giving into pressure are you?" Lana asked concerned.

"No! No! Not in the slightest. I mean, Apollo's probably just as nervous about it as me."

"You know how to use protection?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Please be careful." Lana smiled.

-x-x-

Lana was a little weary that night. Not because of what Ema had asked her but because Apollo had seemed upset after coming back from his house to get more clothes. She had tried to ask him what was wrong but he had ignored her and simply thanked her for letting him stay.

Ema handed him the other controller for her games console.

"Come on Apollo."

"K." Apollo smiled taking a seat on her computer chair, she chose to stay sat on her bed.

-x-x-

"Hehe, you suck Apollo!" Lana glanced in and saw her sister and Apollo squabbling with each other, play fighting on the bed. He started tickling her and she erupted in violent laughter.

Lana smiled and walked away.

Later in the evening Lana glanced in again, Apollo seemed happier now so she assumed that Ema had made him feel better. She glanced in and saw them hugging – her sister sat on his lap.

The third time was the most embarrassing moment of their lives. Apollo and Ema, lying naked under the covers. They weren't sure how long they'd taken fumbling over each other's bodies, they weren't even sure it they'd done _it _right. Lana walked in, both were half asleep but when Ema realised she was there she went deep crimson and started stumbling over her words.

"I love you so much." She whispered in Apollo's ear.

"Love you too." He kissed her neck.


	9. All things have to come to an end

You have to understand. All good things come to an end.

Ema was now approaching eighteen years of age, Apollo was sixteen. He spent half a week with Ema at her sister's house; the remaining half he returned to his mother's to spend time with Mary-sue, Kai and Alyss. Leia had left home, she no longer felt welcome in the house after she had the baby, she'd gone to live with her aunt. She blamed Kai and Apollo, they didn't want to know the baby.

* * *

Ema was curled up in his arms as she was most of the nights they spent together. She wasn't expecting this, just laying in his arms in silence.

She'd just told him Lana was sending her to a friend in Europe. She was still crying and he was quietly listening to her.

"Why aren't you mad?" She whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"You want to be a Forensic scientist, it's your dream." He wiped her eyes. "I love you so that's why I'm not going to stop you."

"But…I'm going to be leaving you!"

"Sure, but when you come back, you might be with someone else but you'll be smiling, you'll be who you want to be! Just like I want to be a lawyer." She clung hard to him.

How many other boys would willingly give up their girlfriend so they can follow her dream? She knew he was special from the moment he asked her out. That night they didn't bother making love they just wanted to bask in the warmth of the other's arms.

-x-x-

"Aww dude, I'm so sorry. I can tell you're proper gutted." Kai knew something was wrong the second his brother had returned home the following day.

"I love her. If you truly love someone you let them go…right? If they come back they're worth keeping."

"That's what they say. Look, enjoy the time you have together…K?"

"You bet." Kai and Apollo were out shopping that day.

It was Kai's girlfriend's birthday. Roseanne had politely asked Apollo to go with Kai to make sure he bought her a decent gift. They passed by the jewellery store at the mall which Ema always looked into the window of.

"Wait Kai!" He called his brother back to the window.

"What's up?" He noticed Apollo's eyes were fixed to one thing, the ring Ema always looked at every time they passed the store. "Hey isn't that the ring Ema likes?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey look, it's been reduced by like seventy five percent!" Kai smiled. "Hm…hey Apollo, can I ask a favour?"

"Sure." Apollo smiled.

"You see that store over there? The one with the blonde woman stood in the doorway? I need you to go over there and tell her I'm looking for a purple dress, size 8, strapless." Kai pointed to a nearby store. "Just tell her you're asking for your brother."

As soon as he was certain Apollo had gone into the store he opened the door of the jewellery store.

"Excuse me." Kai got the attention of the young woman at the counter. "I'd like to ask about the ring in the window."

"Which one sir?"

"The white gold one, you've reduced it?"

"I think I know which one you mean." She reached into the window display and went to try and grab it. While she was trying to get the ring he knelt down as something caught his eye in the display. A turtle pendant, inlaid with green gems. "This one sir?"

"That's the one. And can I take a look at the pendant." He pointed to the necklace. He took the ring out the box, Ema had small hands so he didn't doubt it would fit. "Can I buy both?"

"You must have a pretty special girl. Buying her all these gifts."

"The ring isn't for my girlfriend. It's for my brother to give to his girlfriend." He smiled handing her the money. "Can I ask you to put it in a plain bag? I don't want him to recognise the label."

"Can do."

He pushed them into his rucksack before meeting Apollo to pick up Roseanne's dress.

-x-x-

"Oh Apollo!" Mary-sue had never seen him cry this bad in a while. "You're so selfless and I admire that."

"Thanks." He wiped his eyes dry.

"Apollo, you'll never forget her, you know that?"

"How'd you figure that?"

"You might not remember her name, or even what she looked like but I promise you, your first kiss, first love, all that stuff. You never forget honey."

"Sorry to interrupt but…" Kai reached into his pocket. "Catch Apollo!" Apollo caught the box.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Apollo smiled instantly when he saw the ring Ema loved so much in his hands. "You can pay me later, I'm not even bothered about getting the full cost back, you've done a lot for me lately."

"She'll love it, thanks Kai."

-x-x-

He knew he had to make this as special as he could. It was pouring with rain and he was drenched to the core as he looked up to her balcony, sheltered under the tree by her window. It was five in the morning so he didn't doubt she was still in bed. He grabbed a branch of the tree.

He hoped he wouldn't slip as he tried to scale the tree.

He struggled up the tree and only had to make a leap of faith onto her balcony. He ran forward on the branch and closed his eyes as he jumped, landing on the balcony. He caught his breath as he rested his back against the railing. He crawled across to the sliding doors. He glanced in, he could see her shadow as she shifted under the covers. He pulled the cellphone from his pocket.

'Look out your window x'

He saw as Ema rolled over to flick the lamp and picked up her cellphone. She stared at the screen for a while before climbing out of bed and making her way towards the window. She saw the shivering form of Apollo holding out something.

"A-Apollo!" She unlocked the door and pulled him in. "Poor baby!"

"I'm fine." He held out the box.

"What's this?" She took the box from his hands.

"It's a present for you." He sneezed as he realised the change in temperature.

"My god!" She cried out throwing herself into his arms, the water from his clothes soaking her pyjamas.

"I love you Ema, it's something to remember me by." He took the ring from the box and pushed it onto her ring finger – a perfect fit.

"Come on, let's get you dry." She helped work him out of his wet clothes.

As she pulled off his shirt she couldn't help but press her hands against his chest. He moved one of her hands up to his neck and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled him onto the bed with her where they did make love this time, being more passionate than they ever had before.

When they woke in the morning, they would find neither would forget what the other would do.

* * *

When both had grown up Apollo would be the lawyer he had always dreamed to be, yet he wouldn't have found another lover to replace Ema. In his heart he knew nobody would compare.

Ema would have failed her exam, stuck working under a boss she hated. She'd still be trying to find a man to replace the boy she loved as she'd been trying for years. It was a futile effort.

She and he both knew they would have to find each other to be truly happy. Only they can not remember each other's names – only the times they spent together and of course, Apollo's gift to her – the ring.

* * *

I was thinking of doing this as some kind of trilogy thing. So it would go like this:

1st: This story (Apollo and Ema's teenage love story)

2nd: When Was Your

3rd: A story where they realise who they were to each other and try to make another go.

Let me know if you think that's a good idea and I'll get writing the final one straight away. - EvilWaffleS


End file.
